1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables for temporary attachment to a scaffold and particularly to tables for use in sheet rock finishing and other applications employing a variety of bladed tools.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of attachment devices for use on window ledges and the like are known to the prior art. None of these, however, are specifically adapted to hold tools and, in particular, those tools used in masonry and related crafts. Tools used in jobs such as sheet rock finishing employ thin and wide moderately flexible metal blades for use with plaster and the like.
What is needed in particular is a table with pivotal, adjustable length legs specifically adapted to fit onto the horizontal members or rungs of a scaffold. Such a table should have means for holding masonry tools and other apparatus and be constructed so that it can be moved upwardly or downwardly on the scaffold rungs while maintaining the tools secured into position so that they will not fall off or become misplaced. None of the window chairs or the like known to the prior art are satisfactory in providing all the features needed and the features especially needed in masonry work with its unique tools.